Anne Maria
Anne Maria, labeled The Jersey Shore Reject, was a camper on Total Drama Around the Globe, as a member of Hefty Hawks. Althrough strong physically, Anne Maria would suffer to the downfall of her team, losing most of the challenges, and leading her to a breakdown. She was one of the last two remaining members of the Hawks, along with Noah, just to be betrayed by the latter and getting eliminated before the merge. She returns for Total Drama: In the Amazon as a member of the TBA. Personality Anne Maria is a tough, cocky, and sassy girl who is all about the looks. She even admits that while she wants to win the prize money, she will back out if it involves sacrificing her appearance. She is obsessed with her hairspray and spray tan, keeping the cans in her pouffe at all times. This accessibility allows her to attack with her hairspray when the matter calls for it. Anne Maria is quite aggressive and will unhesitatingly engage in a fight with anyone who gets on her nerves. Despite this, she is not inherently villainous and does not seek to cause trouble. Her attraction to Vito indicates that she looks for similar personality traits in a guy, as well as a built physique. She is very sociable, saying in her biography that she would invite everyone to one of her parties. Anne Maria typically isn't her team's most useful asset, although she usually tries to be otherwise. She is materialistic and has limited mental strength, but she is willing to face a problem head-on so long as she doesn't have to risk ruining her appearance, especially her hair. On Total Drama Around the Globe, she came again trying to win, however, she revealed that she was always jealous of Zoey because Mike choose her over she, however, since he waan't returning, Anne decided to get on good terms with Zoey and Scarlett. Although she still cares for her looks, she is shown to be more competitive than before, and more helpful on the challenges and yo her teammates. She is also know for leaving Justin at the Friend Zone. Total Drama Around the Globe Lost Angeles She is the second contestant to be introduced to the game, quickly complaining about the others trying to "damage" her hair. As Shawn arrives and confuses everyone with a zombie, she scolds him for saying that. Anne Maria was disgusted with Zoey's arrival, due to thinking that Mike was also with her, revealing that she is stll jealous of Zoey, and she even tried to quit for the simple reason of seeing Mike again. Once that Zoey reveals that Mike isn't competing, Anne Maria gets on better terms with her. In the first confessional of the season, she reveals that she considers Zoey as a good allie, now that she is away from Mike. Once entering to the plane, she meets and befriends Scarlett, seeing that her intelligence is confusing, but helpful. When she falls from the plane, she and Scarlett start to device strategies for the challenge in Los Angeles, making the first alliance of the season. After some failures to find the airport, Anne Maria and Scarlett find a way to get there, due to that, they win the very first challenge of the season. In the end, her team enjoys the first class. I African't Do It Anne Maria is shown enjoying first class at the very start. When Chris announces that the next destination was South Africa, she was very excited about meeting Shakira, just to remember that she lives in Colombia, not in Africa, although Zoey complements her, making her feeling better. She gets annoyed when the door of the plane is destroyed once again, and she reveals that she wants to leave her past forgotten, and make good terms with Zoey. Once that they land on Africa (she got stuck on a tree), she says that the place was very similar to "Survivalist" (a nod to Survivor) and aaking for the nearest store to buy hairspray. She tried to make a strategy with Scarlett, and she went with Zoey to search for food. Then she joined in an alliance with Zoey, trying to forget what happened back in ROTI, when they find an elephant, who gets hurt after trying to slap Anne Maria with his trunk in her hair. They come back to the shelter and find a lion, but before it can attack them, Duncan calms it down. In the morning, Anne Maria and the rest of the team used the elephant and the lion they previouly found and befriended to race to the finish line, securing the victory and first class. At the end, she allows Zoey to join an alliance with her and Scarlett. This Ain't No Disney Cruise At the start of the episode, Anne Maria shows herself confused about Duncan having a possible alliance with Sky. She was ralking with Scarlett about who should go home if they lose and before Scarlett can answer, Chris interrupts them. Anne Maria is the first to realize that the next destination was Bahamas, complementing the place by saying that is an excelent place to rest after the challenges. She starts to talk with Zoey about the place, and then, mentioning in the confessional that Justin is a good allie for her, but he lacks on hekping for his conflict with Duncan. Once that everyone has landed on Bahamas, she tells that of she could rest on the beach, getting ordered to run instead. During the running challenge, she cheers Justin to run faster, and she yells at Duncan for hurting him, even if they are on the same team. When Chris reveals that now they must eat an enourmus buffet of food, she refuses to eat, as she wants to stay with a good figure, so she goes to relax on the beach instead. When Chris reveals that the challenge is to stay awake the longest, she discovers that Justin likes her, and she just says to him that he should try again later, however, she reveals that Justin is good, but she doesn't sees him as a valuable player. Throught the challenge, Justin tries to reveal his feelings to Anne Maria, and she tells in the confessional that she is attracted to him, but he reminds her of Vito, and when she us about to answer him, she falls asleep. In the morning, she wakes up next to Justin, and she gets freaked out of that. Ultimately, her team loses the challenge, and in the elimination ceremony, she allies with Zoey to vote off the same person. In the end, she, along with everyone, gets shocked when Duncan gets blindsided and eliminated, revealing that she voted off someone else instead of him. Cuban Craziness Tiki Torture Appearances Voting History [[Anne Maria#Voting History|'1^']] In Big Ben of a Riot, Anne Maria and Noah went to a trivia tiebreaker instead of a elimination ceremony. Noah answered correctly before Anne Maria, eliminating her. Gallery Trivia *Anne Maria was the last female member of the Hefty Hawks standing. **Courtney does not count as she was switched to another team. *Anne Maria is the first victim of a tiebreaker, either with a tie on the votes or a tiebraker challenge. **She would be followed by former teammate Noah and Amy ***Anne is the only one who didn't made it to the merge, as well as the only non-former eagle. *Anne Maria is the third/fourth contestant to have been eliminated in a double elimination, as she was eliminated along with Sadie. She followed former teammates Shawn and Zoey. See Also Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Around the Globe contestants Category:Hefty Hawks Category:Anti-Heroes